Dave's Birthday
by PurpleBolt
Summary: Alvin plans the most epic gift for Dave. Bleh, I suck at summaries. r


=Dave's Birthday= -Family fic-  
-Alvin's POV-  
================================================================================================= A few weeks from today, it's gonna be dad's Birthday. We wan't to give him something, b Unforgettable /b, cuz' well, I drive him crazy. But here's the small problem, WE DON't KNOW WHAT TO GIVE HIM. -  
I laid down recklessly on my bed, thinking of what to do. I hid under my pillow, I find lots of ideas there, maybe i'll find somethin.

"Alvin? You here?" Simon asked

"Go away." i said

"Thinking of a present for Dave?" Simon asked

I pushed away the pillow, Can't find anything there

"Yeah, anything on your mind?" I asked

"I think i might just have the thing." said Simon

Along the way, we bumped into Theo.

"Hey guys? where ya goin?" My yougest brother asked

"Studio." Simon said

"You have a gift for Dave yet?" I asked

"No. The girls got my idea for the cake, so I'm broke with Ideas." Theodore replied

"Just c'mon I have the perfect thing." Simon sighed

-Studio-

Simon jumped from one instrument to another, to get a-box?

"I don't think a box can't help us Si." I said

Simon rolled his eyes and opened the box, it was some stuff when Dave adopted us.  
He searched for some what he calls paper.

"Here, Remember this?" Simon asked

"Did we compose this?" Theodore asked

"Yeah, when we were only 10 years old." Simon said

"Knock Knock!" The Chipettes said

"Whatya got there Si?" Jeanette asked

"A gift F-for Dave." Simon shyly replied

"Oh, A song?" Brittany asked

"No, A math problem." I sarcastically said

"Ok, Bro's we have a week for practice" Theodore said

"We'll help." The Chipettes said

"How?" we asked

"Instrumentals." Brittany said

One thing I can say- THEY'RE AWESOME -  
This week was probably the hardest rehersals, EVER. Why? You don't know if Dave's gonna be sneakin' It's worth it.

-2 Days before Dave's Birthday.-

"Hey doin there?" Dave said

"Just Helping Theodore With some arts and Crafts Dave!" I said

"But I thaought we were doing some decorations for Da-" Theodore said

"Dam Celebration! You know when we give appriciation to Dams for their, stuff." Simon said

"Ok Guys." Dave Sighed. I see he's depressed, Probably wondering, My boys Didn't forget my birthday? Right?  
-

-June 23, 9:00 PM-

"Ok guys, Lights out, Good night!" Dave said

after we said our goodnights, and Dave went to his bedroom,Its DECORATING/Cake TIME!

"Move out, guys." I said

The cake was easy, You have Eleanor and Theo There, the decorating part, now THAT was hard, but we did it.

"Ok, Before we hit the hay, Eleanor, The Cake?" I said

"Done!" Eleanor replied

"Britt, Jeanette, The Decorations?" I said

"Look around ya dude." Jeanette said

"Lastly, Bro's The Song and the Instruments?" I asked my brothers

"Check. And Done" Simon said

"Well then, Let's hit the hay, we have a LONG day tomorrow." I said -  
-June 24, DAVE'S BIRTHDAY!-

We woke up early for Dave, Breakfast Is served. Everything is going as planned, its 6 Am, and Dave is on on 3, 2, 1

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAVE!" We all said

"Oh, You did all this?" Dave asked

"All 6 of us dave." Simon said

"Ready for your Present Dave?" Theodore asked

"Well, Okay!" Dave said sitting down

"Here's from Us!" The Chipettes said

"Choco cake! My favorite! Thank you guys." Dave said pulling the girls into a hug

"Now, boys? What'd you get me?" Dave excitedly asked

"You ready Dave?" Alvin asked

"Hit it Girls!" Simon said

Music started playing.

b Me:I wanna thank you (thank you)  
For giving me, everything (giving me, everything)  
That I ever dreamed (ooh ohh oh)

I wanna tell you (tell you)  
What'cha mean to me (mean to me)  
How ya make me feel (make me feel)  
Like a family (Ohh ohh oh)

Simon:So now I sing (now I sing)  
A song to you (a song to you)  
To let cha know (To let cha know)  
I'm so thankful!

Us:Ohh yeahhh!

You're in my heart (in my heart)  
You give me all the love I need Ohhh you're my everything My everything!  
You're in my soul (in my soul)  
You give me strength to live my dreams!  
Oohhh you're my everything, you make me sing

Theodore:Well, I was lost once (lost once)  
But now I'm found (now I'm found)  
You took my hand (took my hand)  
And never let me down (ohh oh ohh)  
I wanna tell you (tell you)  
What'cha mean to me (mean to me)  
How ya make me feel (make me feel)  
Like a family (oohh oh ohh oh)

Simon: So now I sing (now I sing)  
A song to you (a song to you)  
To let cha know (To let cha know)  
I'm so thankful!

Us:Ohh yeahhh!

You're in my heart (in my heart)  
You give me all the love I need Ohhh you're my everything My everything!  
You're in my soul (in my soul)  
You give me strength to live my dreams!  
Oohhh you're my everything, you make me sing

Ohh Oohhhhh Heyy yeahh Ooh ohhhh Ohh

Simon:Every time I hear this song Makes me wanna shed a tear When I sit and reminisce over the ones that ain't here Makes you wanna call your mother or your brother say you love 'em So please do me that favor Next time you see 'em just hug 'em And if it's kinda hard to do that I understand Cuz unfortunately, things don't always go as planed I know that if ya can you should take them by the hand Look 'em in the eye And say, "ya made me who I am"

Us:You're in my heart (in my heart)  
You give me all the love I need Ohhh you're my everything My everything!  
You're in my soul (in my soul)  
You give me strength to live my dreams!  
Oohhh you're my everything, you make me sing/b

I saw how dave was crying tears of .  
Dave pulled us into a big teddy bear hug.

"Thank you Sons" Dave said

"You're welcome, Dad." We said

-i END /i-  
Author's notes: Hey! Hope ya liked it! The song is from their late album UNDENIABLE Thank you by Alvin And The Chipmunks.

BTW, The Parts on "Thank you" May vary from the Real Song.  
DISCLAIMER:  
I DON't OWN THE CHIPMUNKS, CHIPETTES AND DAVE(But I wish It was)  
I ONLY OWN THE STORY. 


End file.
